Cinderevans
by meghwan
Summary: How does it feel to be a servant to "The Marauders"? Four boys who are part of the "Royals" families. Lily Evans understands, abused by her mother, her sister and now has to work for these four boys. What is to be expected when one of the Royals falls for her without knowing? AU/AH. May contain strong language and sexual scenes/references throughout.
1. The estate

Cinderevans

**Authors note: I am not claiming these characters as my own, they belong to the wonderful J. . _This is also my first story, I was experimenting on what perspective to do it and I chose to do it from Lily's. It really isn't the best, it has been rushed. I hope you like it x_**

Chapter 1  
It is mid-December, the busiest time in the empire. The Hogwarts estate is preparing itself for the Christmas ball in the next week and then the New Year Fait. I, Lily Evans, am a servant for the Hogwarts Estate and wish I could be anywhere else. I sew all day long, the napkins having to be encrusted with diamonds and silver studs in the shape of snowflakes. Then I must clean and prepare for the meals for each royal family. The four royal families had a son, all 16 years old, who called themselves the 'Marauders'.

The first family are the Pettigrews. Peter, the 4th in line for the throne, is a small, stubby, shy boy and his parents, Alexandra and Bertie were the same. Peter spent a lot of time behind the other three boys and I considered him the slimiest. He was never strong and dependent, never being able to back himself up without the help of the other boys. He was weak.

The next family were the Lupins. Remus, the 3rd in line for throne, is the nicest, honest and sweetest boy you can meet. He is the most charming out of the boys and I consider him to be my best friend. He will always come down to the kitchens to spend time with me when he can. He understands what it is like to be what you would call a 'peasant'. He spent a year in the slums 3 years ago to prove to the other royal families that they need more help. With this he gained the slums a warm meal for each person every day. He is beautiful, inside and out. I am so lucky to have met him at the last Christmas ball. Lyall and Hope, his parents, have the exact personality as Remus. Hope used to be a slave, the same as I, until she accidentally met Lyall in the cloak room when he was looking for his football kit.

The Black family are next. Sirius, 2nd in line for the throne, is the player of the group. There isn't a girl in the estate his has not tried to have sex with. Only a few months ago he had tried to corner me in the cloak room. However, I refused to help him "practice a theatrical scene which involved nudity and maybe a mouth-to-mouth sequence". How stupid does he think I am? Once I said no he seemed shocked but I don't blame him. He hasn't stopped pestering me; I don't know why he hasn't given up already. There is nothing special to me than all the other slaves, I am dirty and weak. I haven't even eaten a proper meal for the past 3 weeks because of all the work we are being forced to do. Forgetting about the dickhead Sirius Black for a while, his family are completely disrespectful and the most disgusting people ever. Orin and Walburga are his parents and have the faces of a slapped arse. Then Regulus, Sirius' brother, is 10 times more of a sex addict than Sirius and plays every girl as if he was their dominant. Every slave girl that has come back from one of his "pleasure parties" they have received bruises, cuts and burns all over their bodies. It makes me feel sick to the bone. They treat the slaves and anyone out of the estate as if they were dirt on the bottom of their shoes. Sirius decides not to spend time with his family as much as he can and that is the only intellectual response from Sirius that anybody can see.

The last family is the Potter family. These are the richest of them all. The purest family around. Vincent and Maude, the king and Queen, are so loyal and heart-warming. They are the family I dream about. They care for all the Empire and try to fulfil everybody's needs. They work 24/7 to keep the population satisfied. They only have one son, who of course is next in line for the throne, and I forever wish it could be someone else. James Potter is the kind of boy who girls swoon over. He has the perfect chiselled face and black hair that is sexy messy. His dark eyes that would make your heart melt, if it wasn't for his dickhead personality. Since the day I left my 'beloved' family, more about that later, he has proven himself to be the complete prick I always believed him to be. On my first day of becoming a slave he always treated us to be worthless unless you were a girl who could fulfil his needs for that specific day. He would make girls feel special for the night and then dump them in the morning forgetting all about them. If I could have 1 penny for the amount of time I have walked in on him and a girl getting frisky in a cloak room or a supply closet I wouldn't need to be a slave anymore. He is also the leader of the Marauders who like to cause disruption between every boy they can find. The whole group believe themselves to be inferior in some sense and James is the main source of this. He and Sirius are the bullies and I wish they wouldn't have so much power, just so they can see how it feels.

Another family you are probably wondering about is mine. 9 years ago, at the age of 6, I was abused and forgotten about by my family, who are a wealthy part towards the Estate. One night behind the castle, at the entrance of the kitchens, I was found by Lucy. She was a maid who took me in to help me recover. Once I had recovered, an agreement was made by Vincent and Maude, who had been contacted at the incident, which said that I can stay at the castle with full protection and my family, would get a small amount of money every year and invites to every ball and fait. My sister, Petunia, the ugliest thing you could be was ecstatic. Even though she is older than the Marauders, she always fancied James. Probably for his wealth and power. How typical. My mother Christine was not so happy. She lost her toy. However after a dinner with the Queen, she was most positive on getting rid of me, even though she insists on seeing me every night of the ball at midnight to punish me for a ridiculous reason, like not cutting the cheese thin enough even if it wasn't to do with me. Ridiculous, I know.

Back to the present. After sewing over 1000 napkins for the ball and fait, I have to continue preparing for all the meals. Because it is my 16th birthday in the next month, it is now time for me to aid the meals in the same room as the Royals. I am scared of the thought of being in the same room as all of them at the same time. Who wouldn't be? I am intimidated just talking to Remus, and I consider him to be my best friend. It doesn't help that the boys are already 17 and everybody in the room will be considerably older than me. I am the youngest of the slaves; this will make me stand out even more than usual. My bright red hair contrasts against my green eyes, making me a glowing mess in front of everyone. Luckily, nobody has never properly noticed as I usually only take part in the activities behind the scenes for the Estate. I considered myself extremely lucky for this but that is all about to change. I can feel it.

Before setting off for my work for the meal, I look down at my uniform to make sure everything is in check before anybody sees me. It is seen as a sin towards the policies of the Estate to look messy and disrespectful. I am part of Gryffindor in the estate which you have to show pride and power in everything you do. I promised the King and Queen I would live up to their expectations if I was placed into the house that is full of the royals. Being placed into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin didn't entitle much. This was just a form of organisation and tradition for Hogwarts Estate. My uniform consisted of a white collared short sleeved shirt, a black skirt, black knee length socks with a red and gold coloured bow at the top, showing the Gryffindor colours, and black brogues. I looked like a typical schoolgirl however being the only young slave; my lessons consisted of a 3 hour session with one of the teachers from the Hogwarts School on a Sunday. The rest of the children in the Estate wore the most elegant uniform, for Hogwarts School, compared to my thin, revealing uniform.

Walking down the small hallway that leads to the private cloakroom that keeps all the napkins and sheets I have sewn for the past few weeks inside, I start to contemplate what it would be like to be a rich, wealthy student. This had become a regular train of thought for the past year when I realised that slavery was most likely the only thing that will take place in my life. I would never be able to become a teacher, even if I was smarter than 99% of all the students. I dropped the thought as I went to enter the small room; however on the other side I heard the low groan of a boy. I knew exactly who this would be, James Potter. He usually brought his victims into this room as he believed it to be most private. Nevertheless, I have caught him in the action nearly every single time. I would usually walk away and wait but today was different; I desperately needed to get ready for the meal. I waited for ten seconds and then knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked louder this time, making sure he heard me. I heard a groan before hearing James shout "Occupied". The clock on the clock read 19:37, I had 3 minutes to get to the kitchens and gather all the cutlery and set them on the table for the eight 'o'clock dinner. I impatiently knocked on the door, this time it went silent afterwards. I then heard James' groan again. His footsteps became clearer as he walked towards the door. He swung it back with such forced I cowered back a few steps. His gaze was intense; if looks could kill I would be gone six feet under. I felt like I had shrivelled up, every bone in my body went weak. I forgot he was the inferior one.

I knew I needed to get to kitchens quickly, so this wasn't the time to show my cowardice. I was put into Gryffindor for a reason. Once I looked up to James again, he looked impatient. His hair ruffled, eyes narrowed and clothes crumpled. I breathed in and stood taller. I hated this guy, time to show it.  
"I need to get into the closet."I said, with too much harshness in my time. I forgot this was the future King in front of me. He looked startled by the tone of voice but his emotions were soon covered with a smirk on his face that would have melted the other hundreds of girls wanting to worship his feet.  
"When I say occupied, it means it is occupied. On your way slave." He mumbled. How dare he. I do not care if he is the prince; I am still a human being. I felt myself go bright red; my rage was flowing through my head intensely. I was about to blow.

"Fine then," I forced the napkins into his chest, "You place these on the side and I will go to prepare your fantastic meal. Your highness." The sarcasm in my words was well noted with my actions when I curtsied and quickly turned on my heel to walk down the hall. I heard a grunt and a door shut. I wish I could have seen his reaction instead of walking away from what I had just done. Hopefully he will not recognise me in the meal, even though I highly doubt he will miss the only 15 year old slave. I knew I had just got myself into a lot of trouble; I wasn't looking forward to it.

I made it to the kitchens just in time to prepare. I gathered the cutlery and walked through the large double doors entering the dining room. The large, long table spread out in a square around the room. Only recently had it changed instead of a line stretching out a good hundred meters down the centre of the room. The square table now gave a more "friendly feeling", however this meant that the slaves work was now harder and we would now have to sometimes stand in the middle of the table and serve drinks while the Black family would comment on what you would look like, your posture and the way our uniforms were worn. As the youngest, I will not have to take part in this. Therefore, Lucy will most likely have to take part in this nonsense tonight. I would rather it be me who takes the criticism. I will forever owe my life to Lucy for making everything better for me.

As I finished with the cutlery, the glasses and wines were starting to be served. I hurried out of the room before any of the Royals could enter. I was not going to satisfy them by making a fool out of myself, not today. This was my only chance to prove my Gryffindor traits. I am ready.  
I waited patiently in the kitchens before I was called to serve the first few starters. I quickly glanced in the mirror before leaving with the two heavy plates in my arms. They carried the small salads and a range of different dips on each plate. As I walked through the doors I saw the Royals all talking away with each other, another dispute I guessed. I walked towards the King and Queen first, return a small smile to Maude quickly as she caught my eye. I knew what she expected of me, I could see it in her dark eyes. The hint of pride shone for me. I was not going to let her down.

I placed the two plates in between the King and Queen and James and Sirius. Nobody other than Maude gave me a second glance, so far so good. Setting down the plates became very difficult as the space became smaller between the less royal families. I leant over Remus, he didn't notice until I was about to leave. He gave a small "Hello" but he was cut off suddenly by Walburga.

"Don't talk to that peasant redhead Remus. I hear from her mother that she is no good. She doesn't deserve to be alive after her run away from home. How disgraceful." she spat. I couldn't believe what she had just said. I knew my mother hated me for what I had become, a slave, but how could she tell people it was my decision. She was the one who forced me to leave. I couldn't stay, I was about to cry and I was pretty sure I turned a bright shade of red. That was until I heard an angelic voice.

"Excuse me Walburga, Lily was forced to leave. I do not know what her mother has said but Lily was abused at home. It was not her choice." The Queen was a blessing, she was a goddess. I was standing behind Remus now, who gave me a small smile, hope. I looked over at Walburga, on the other side of the table, who now looked red in the face. She was angry and I became scared. It was silent, you could hear the faint calls of the cooks next door and I didn't know what to do. I should have left but I couldn't. Everyone's eyes were on me and they kept my body in shutdown. That was until Regulus spoke.

"Maude, my highness," he begun, with a voice so sweet it was sickly. But his words reminded me of James, I took a quick glance over at him. He was looking at his empty plate, I felt a jolt of disappointment but that was quickly forgotten when I listened to the rest of Regulus' speech. "Surely you cannot believe that Mrs Evans would abuse Lily. Look at her, she looks like a slut. She probably got abused on the street selling her body to the local perverts."

His words stung, they hit me pretty hard. My eyes widened and everything went blurry for a moment. I saw Remus springing to his feet, Sirius joining him when Regulus moved towards him. The King and Queen were on their feet in a heated discussion with Orin and Walburga. The Pettigrews tried to stay out of it and Remus' parents too. I felt ashamed; I had just ruined a Royals dinner. This was the end. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. A husky "come this way" brought me to my attention. The owner of the hand led me through the doors to the courtyard. As I heard the doors shut and the commotion quietened, I turned around. What I didn't expect was to find James Potter looking down on me, standing particularly close. I moved back a few steps before speaking.  
"Thanks but I was perfectly fine." I mumbled. He must have known I was lying, I was dying in that room and it was clearly obvious.

"Oh yes, of course because your face was the colour of tomatoes and your eyes filled with tears. Well done for being perfectly fine." He smirked. I sensed the sarcasm; I sensed his power over me. I am not going to look weak.

"Wow, no need to be a jackass. But since I am a slave, I better be on my way." I mimicked his tone of voice for when he spoke to me at the cloakroom. At this point I looked at him. He was wearing a beautiful tuxedo that shone under the moonlight. His hair looked soft, perfectly messy as always and his face looked concerned but his eyes showed uncertainty. As I turned to walk away, I was jolted back by James' hand on my wrist.

"I didn't mean what I said in the closet. You caught me at the wrong time." He chuckled, as if it was a kind of joke. His eyes bored into mine, he didn't care. He was a prince and I am filth.

"Obviously," I replied. "That is why every day this week I have caught you in the same closet at the same time with most likely the same culprits. It always seems to be a bad time with you."

"I-"he tried to reply but I cut him off. I needed to let this out.

"Thank you for bringing me out here but it doesn't change that you still think of me as a worthless worker of yours. I am nothing to you. You achieved nothing bringing me out here. It is just a pathetic chance of you trying to get in my pants."I scolded; I turned away and walked three steps before I heard his scoff. I spun around immediately, wanting to know what he had to say.

"You were everything Regulus had to say, you're a slut. I don't even know why I tried to help you. You are nothing compared to me." My eyes watered immediately, I felt my cheeks become wet but before everything blurred I walked towards him and smacked my hand across his face. It sounded like it hurt but his faced showed nothing but regret and it should. I went to run but his hand grabbed my wrist once again. He tried to pull me back; I just shook him off. I ran around the side of Estate building, the cold wind hitting my face. Furiously, I tried to stop my eyes from watering. I blinked viciously as I ran to the back door. The same door I was found 9 years ago. I sat in the same spot, beside the door, as the last time. How did James' words affect me so much? My mind said I didn't care but my heart told me different.


	2. Playdate

**Disclaimer: These characters are not my own, they belong to the wonderful J. **

Chapter 2  
When I awoke the sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was a beautiful mixture of pink and purple with a small tinge of orange. I was still on the floor, in the same position. My face felt tight from the dry tears and my eyes felt too sore to open. My uniform was creased and dirty, I couldn't imagine what my hair looked like. I looked around and saw nobody on the fields; at least nobody would see me in this awful morning glory. Groggily, I pulled myself up onto my feet using the old boxes and crates. My knees clicked and my neck was stiff, it was such a bad night for me. I knew I was going to be in a bad mood all day. I also had to face the consequences of leaving the Royals and not fulfilling my slave duties. Oh the joys.

I went to pull open the doors leading to the kitchens but they were locked. I didn't realise how early it was, this meant that I could walk through the main corridor without getting caught. Luckily.

I walked towards the double doors, the same place James had walked me out. The thought of him made me hurt, his words still had an effect on me. I was nothing. I always will be.

I walked through the doors, entering the dull corridor. It was eerily quiet, usually there would be the guards patrolling the grounds. I carried on, dropping every bad thought I had. It obviously stopped when I was about to walk through the dining room, the only way to get to the kitchens, and I heard a meeting go on. I didn't want to enter straight away, in case I would get myself into more trouble. I looked through the crack of the door, seeing nothing so I listened to what they had to say.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, I took her out of the room and she ran away." That must have been James. He seemed bored, he didn't care.

"Why did she run, did you say anything to her?"The King, Vincent, asked. His voice was pure concern. I didn't understand why they all cared so much. I was nothing special.

"We had a small argument, nothing major."James replied. I couldn't believe he said it was small and it was an argument. It was neither, it was purely me showing my feelings and he did the same.

"James, please, if you know anything you must tell us."Maude sounded like she was pleading, I knew it would be her who cared.

"Can I leave?" It sounded like Regulus, I didn't know anybody else was there. I just thought it would be the Potters. It worried me even more, I begun to panic. "This has nothing to do with me, she is probably just selling herself." That was the last line, I couldn't stand there any longer and take the criticism.

I casually strolled through the door, all eyes turned to me and before I stopped myself I replied, "Oh please Regulus, just because I have turned you down plenty of times doesn't mean you have the right to judge me. Face it, you are just jealous if I was selling myself because it is you who wants to get in my pants." It was so out of character of me. The King looked appalled and so did all the other parents. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus looked amused at the state of Regulus who had blushed all over his face. I looked at Maude who was smirking to herself with her head to her lap. Walburga was the first to reply.

"How dare you come in here and look like that and insult a Royal. You worthless scum. Who gives you the right?"She cried and I was going to fight back.

"Oh and who gave you the right to patronize me just because I do not have as much money as you. Just because you have the perfect life sitting on your arse all day while me and my people come and do your dirty work. Just because you have the name as a Royal and I have the name of a slave. I am still a human being. I have rights, and for you to make me feel like I shouldn't even be on this planet anymore isn't part of one of my rights. Anyway, if you didn't have slaves here you would deteriorate. You have no life skills, you wouldn't last." I spat the last few words. My voice sound venomous. There went all my anger. A quick glance at everyone's faces proved that my argument worked. It shut them up.

I turned to the King and Queen, "Your highnesses". I curtsied and turned towards James. With a small nod of the head and a mutter of "James" to him, I left. I walked out of the room and went down the corridor to the Kitchens where I stayed until midday. Nobody asked questions, nobody even spoke to me. I guessed that the news had got around and that people were told to leave me alone. Once it was noon I was called to the Queens room. The two guards escorted me and told me to wait outside to be called. I was nervous, maybe this was time for me to leave. Move to another estate, leave Lucy, leave Remus and leave my whole life.

I heard the Queens call of "Lily" and I slowly entered. She sat behind her large desk in the elegant red velvet chair that I always wished for. Her room was gorgeous, a tiffany blue with dark mahogany furniture. Her desk took up a large part of the room and the red on her chair made it the centre of attention. Maude sat smiling at me, her smile removing all doubt inside of me. I walked towards the chair opposite, sliding down. I felt the comfort of my fresh clothes than I did earlier when she last saw me. My hair was in a messy bun, a few loose curls down the nape of my neck.

"Lily, what you said in the dining room has showed me that you may not be happy working here and I-", I didn't want her to finish so I interrupted.

"I am sorry for interrupting Miss but it is just the words that people have said to me in the last two days have got on my nerves."I sighed.  
"Please call me Maude and I was only going to ask what was wrong, Lily. Now that I know, I want to ask if James is any part of this. It seems that it was once he took you outside that you ran away. Did he say anything to you?" her voice was full of anxiety, she feels pain for me and I don't understand why.

I explained all the events that happened with the dinner, from talking to James and then where I slept and what I heard in the morning. She said she would talk to James but I made sure it was not a complaint just a simple chat about me. Her guards had called for him five minutes before so he should be at the room any time soon. Maude let me leave and I exited her room. I let out a steady breath, easing myself from the previous conversation. I rested my head on the door with my eyes shut, not noticing that James was behind me.

"Excuse me, if you are not going to enter the room, I think you should move." He seemed bored as always. I turned around being only a few centimetres away, my face coming to his chest. His eyes went slightly wider when he realised that it was me. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, I understand. You saw the uniform and thought you could talk down to me. Yeah, I have heard a lot about that in the past day. I must be off, your highness."I bowed my head and scurried away.

"No. Wait, Evans."I turned. I didn't even realise he had acknowledged me enough to learn my name.

"What James, your mother wants you."I shifted on my feet, realising the harsh tone I had just used to the prince.

"Look, I am sorry for everything I have said to you but what you did today in the dining room. It took courage. The way you just walked away afterwards, it was intense but amazing."He leaned forwards and whispered in my ear, "It was kind of hot too even if you did had dirt all over you." I laughed and slightly pushed him- he did the same. This was a side I could get used to. His eyes looking into mine, those perfect eyes. It was silent for a while, I awkwardly shifted on my feet and looked out the window before answering him.

"It's fine, now I better go. I think I have to help with the dinner again tonight. See you then." I did a small smile and walked away back to the kitchens. It was fun to see a soft side to James, it was kind of hot. But his hotter side was when he was angry and his voice growls. However this was a problem, I didn't like him but I did. I wish we could be friends but everything he has said before just reminds me of how much of a jackass he is. I didn't stop having the silent debate with myself until I got back to my room to find Remus sitting on my bed.

"About time for my rebellious friend to return, I heard that you were called to Maude so I thought I would surprise you. Come here." He opened his arms and I willingly walked into them. I didn't realise I wanted to cry until he stroked my back releasing a sob that was deep inside of me. After a while he pushed me at arm's length with his hands stroking away my tears. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up. A nice picnic on the field and then a stroll around the grounds just like we used to." I smiled at the thought. Remus, beautiful and charming, knew how to warm me with just a look let alone his amazing sweet ideas.

"Sounds perfect Re. You know just how to cheer me up, you are fabulous."I took his hands from my face and held them both in my hands, his thumb gently caressing my hand.

"Oh, I know. Now let's go." He dragged me along, running down all the different corridors. We were laughing, dancing and shouting. We were having the times of our lives. When we got to the field that looked over the lake I saw the cute little set up. The picnic blanket and the basket full of treats, obviously prepared by Lucy. How I loved her.

"You don't disappoint, do you?" My one eyebrow went up, I was curious at how amazing and kind he is. He never seemed to rage like everyone else. With a cheerful "nope" we were on our way savaging through the basket of snacks, throwing food, feeding each other, making jokes and being ourselves. It had been a long time since I had acted this way and it felt good. Just what I needed. Once we had finished and packed up, we began our walk around the grounds. Our arms linked, occasionally play fighting and cuddling closer as the chilly winds had got to me.

"You know I love you right? You are the sibling I never had and when we had the meeting this morning I was so worried. We all were. James had looked for you all night." A jolt of joy hit me and tickled my stomach making me smile. "We couldn't find you because of the boxes that were surrounding you. They had been placed after you went to sleep there I guess." He wrapped his arm around me tight. "I am so glad nothing happened to you Lils. I don't know what I would have done."

"I love you too Remus, just you wait until the right girl comes along because dayum they have a treat waiting for them." I snapped my fingers and winked at laughed, running down the pathway. I pushed Remus into the bushes and carried on running. When I looked back I saw him lying on the floor in the mud. I started to laugh and I couldn't stop. I stumbled back a few steps because my legs were giving way so much. My eyes were watering and I was pretty sure that I sounded like a drowning cat. I stumbled back a few more steps and hit something hard. A low grunt erupted from the source and I stood up straight away. Slowly, I turned. I saw James in a pair of beige trousers and a polo shirt that showed his body perfectly. Except, an unnecessary accessory was clinging to his arm. Georgina Butler. From what I understand she is slut of all sluts.

"Ew, watch where you are going. Don't want to get all your dirt over James. Seeing he is a prince and all." She looked up at James as if he was a God. He just looked at his feet, presumably ashamed. So he should be. I couldn't believe what she had just said, that wasn't even all of it. "Why don't you just run along to another boy, I hear you have been around everyone that will take you. But seeing as you are a piece of dirt, i'm surprised anyone would want to get in your pants." She practically sang it, as if she was completely right.

"Ironic coming from you, you have slept will all my previous boys. Plus, the one boy who persists on trying to be with me is the one you are with every other night. Regulus. He is a Royal and he wants a slave even when he is shacking up with you. " My voice sounded bored, alike to James'. He looked up after, his face showed curiosity but his eyes looked amused. I heard Remus walk up behind me, his hand snaked around my waist, a protective gesture. Georgina's face said she wanted to kill me. I embarrassed her. I, a slave, had made her feel worthless. I hope I did. As usual I walked away, Remus still with his arm around my waist. He was smiling and I soon was too.

"Wow, nice way to get people to like you Lils. Exclaiming your provocative side to the Empire's slut. I bow down for that wonderful idea. Her face was priceless and I am pretty sure James respects you a million times more now." To this I laughed and my cheeks felt hotter. What I said may be because of James, I felt like I had to prove myself to him. I wanted to make him jealous, make him realise that boys wanted me, so maybe he would too. Why can't I stop? This is James we're talking about, arrogant, dirty, horrible Potter.

"Earth to Lily." Oh crap, I was thinking too much about James I forgot about Remus.

"Mmm?" I had no idea what I should tell him. Do I say everything or what? I just want my little 'maybe' crush to be secret and as much as I trust Remus, the only way for this to be a secret is to tell nobody.

"I asked if you had to get back to help for dinner." I forgot all about it, the clock tower showed it to be 6. I had ages left but I was tired, I surely needed a nap otherwise I will be snappy while trying to serve the stupid Royals. I realised that once again, I was taking forever to reply.

"Oh yeah, I should get back. I need some sleep; sleeping outside last night was completely unpleasant." With a nod of understanding, we exchanged our goodbyes. With a hug and kiss on the cheek I was on my way back to my room. The small walk made me think about my mother. How could that wicked witch tell people I ran away to become a slave? Who in their right mind would do that? She should be grateful that I did become a slave as she would not have the wealth and connections she has today. However, she insists on making my life living hell. At least they are part of Slytherin, I rarely have to see them. A request to Maude when I moved here.

Before long I was in my room getting ready for my nap. My room had no air conditioning and as it was next to the kitchen, it was constantly humid. Therefore, most nights I slept in my lingerie, it is the only way I feel comfortable and wake up relatively cool. Some day I hope I am able to get a different, more permanent room. As I came her as a charity, as I call it, my room consists of a single bed, a corner full of crates, one lamp that doesn't work, a small chest of drawers that holds my 3 lots of uniform and a single candle.

I jumped into my bed, feeling the comfort in my bed that I missed last night. My blanket wrapped around me, the cool cotton soft against my bare legs. I needed this, I needed comfort. I was so tired, my eyes began to feel heavier. Recapping the last 24 hours before I fell asleep, one person jumped into my mind. His blue eyes pierced my brain and I fell into darkness.


	3. Dirty Game

**Authors Note:I DO NOT OWN THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE WORKS OF J. . ****_P.S sorry for the short chapter, I wanted a new one up for the new week x _**

Chapter 3  
"Lily" I heard a deep voice whisper. I must be dreaming, why would someone be waking me up in the middle of the night? Unless it is Remus.

"Go away Remus, or I promise you I will rip your balls off and serve them on a silver platter to your precious royals" I hissed. He must get the message but instead I received an answer.

"Well, that is no way to talk to the royals you speak of." That was not Remus, it was too husky, sexy. The voice held sarcasm, a smirk was clearly on this persons face. Only one person fit into this category.

"Well, isn't it Potter. Or should I say my highness?" My voice sounded venomous, what had he done to piss me off? Wait, why was he in my room? "What are you doing in here? I am sleeping."

"I would love to hear you say highness to me over and over if you wish. But Lucy is looking for you, the dinner starts in about 5 minutes. She was so frantic, she thought you ran away again. Must have slipped her mind to actually look in your room but its only 8 so I guess she thought you wouldn't be asleep at such an early time." His voice sounded bored as usual but I noticed his eyes showed a hint of concern. It was too intense that I jumped out of bed scrambling to get out of the same place as this ignorant boy.

"Oh right, of course. Let me just get my shoes." I bent over to get my shoes from underneath my bed until I heard a cough. I looked back at James, his eyes looking at my butt. "Really? Can you not be a regular gu-" I was cut short when I looked down at myself. I only had on my bra and pants that barely hid anything. I squealed and jumped back into bed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU PIG?" My voice was so loud, my face flushed, surely not from the anger.

"Why would I want to stop looking at your ass? I am a royal as you said, and you are my slave. Don't you have to do what I want?" His eyes narrowed, I am pretty sure they darkened too. My heart skipped a beat, I was unable to breathe until he started laughing. "Oh my days, your face! As if you think I would do that, I am not regulus." I felt my face flush once more. This was not going to happen, what have I said? I am not weak.

I stood up out of bed, walking towards him. He stopped laughing and looked at me. Confusion crossed his face. As I got closer, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him to the wall. I was tiny compared to him, but when I looked up. I had power. "Oh, think you are so clever Potter? I could probably get you in my bed in 2 seconds." I leaned in closer on my tiptoes, my mouth so close to his I could feel his breath. "Don't underestimate me, you can just ask Regulus how wild I can get." I looked into his eyes, he was looking at my mouth. You could smell the testosterone being released in his body. But I would be lying if he wasn't turning me on right now. Is that wrong? Should have I said that about Regulus when it is not true? I guess it is too late now.

I turned around, bent over picking up my skirt and pulling it over my waist. James still stood behind me, probably looking at me, typical. I continued to put my socks and shoes on. That was until I felt his body press up back to mine and push me against the wall. What was this? A game?

"Evans, you think you had me wrapped around your finger? Did you?" His voice was rough, deep, husky and ultimately sexy. His breath on my neck made my legs weak. "You're wild? I could make you unable to walk for weeks. I would tie you up and make you beg for mercy." He spun me around to face him. My back now against the wall, looking up at him I saw his face, perfectly chiseled. My mouth was open, I looked at his and it was smirking. I was practically panting. "Go on, say it. Say my name."

He was playing a game, and I was willing to play but I was not in it to lose. I continued to play along. "James, please." I am going to haunt him. His hands moved down my back and were place under my bum. He lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around my hips. He walked us to the bed and sat down. I was straddling him and he kissed my neck. A small gasp left my mouth without permission. He smiled. So I continued to straddle but I was getting too into it. Stop Lily, stop. That's when I jumped up, picked up my shirt and walked out without a second glance. I could imagine his face, contorted with anger.

As I shut the door behind me, I sprinted to the door where the food was to be served from. As I ran I struggled to button up my shirt and sort my hair out. Once I got there Lucy was waiting, holding the plates. Relief rushed through me.

"Lucy, I am so sorry. After last night I was so tired I fell asleep." I rambled on, I was still out of breath from running from my room. When I looked into Lucy's eyes they showed warmth and kindness and I could not be any more grateful for having her.

"Lily, it is fine, I understand if you want to go back to bed. I can handle everything with some of the other workers." Her voice soothed my worries but thinking about going back to my room where James may still be, worried me even more. I wanted to work, it would get me back to normal. This was my job and James will have to come eventually and he will see that he is losing this game.

"Lucy, this is my job. I am fine, I want everything to back to what it once was." I took the plates from her hands and walked into the room without her having to protest. As I walked towards the table I noticed that the Maude was talking about the Christmas Ball.

"This year, the theme will be Masquerade. Every person must wear an elegant gown and mask, hiding their identities." That seemed like so much fun, I wish I could take part in it one day. I started to place the plates down when in walked James. He looked bored as usual, I carried on placing the plates before he noticed me looking. Wait, why am I being so childish? I should just act normal. That is the only way I can show that I am going to win.

I heard him sit down next to Regulus and his mom, Maude still talking about the arrangements for next week. As i made my way around the table it was now time for me to place Regulus' plate onto the table, as I did his hand slid up the back of my skirt. I noticed James looking so I didn't hit him or pull his fingers off, I will win. As I leant over James he whispered into my ear, his voice like venom. "Two can play that game."


	4. Nightmare

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO J. /****_short chapter, I currently have a lot of schoolwork so I am trying my best to write a lot x_**

Chapter 4

The meal had finished, everything went well. None of the other Royal families had commented on me or made me run out, it was perfect. That was apart from James' taunting stares, what had he said? "Two can play that game." Well he had another thing coming, I can play forever and he will not win.

As I finished cleaning the plates I left for my room. I couldn't help but wonder if James was going to be there or not. A part of me hoped he was, I like the adrenaline, it was new and exciting. I walked towards my room, pulled my skirt slightly higher and unbuttoned my shirt just so the top lace ridge of my bra was showing.

I made it back to my room in no time, the door was shut, no light was seeping through the cracks. Maybe James wasn't there? My heart fluttered, a gut feeling impossible to explain. I opened the door, now feeling relaxed that I could get a good nights sleep.

My room was completely dark, eerily quiet. I walked over to the table with the candle, careful to not trip or break anything. That's when I feel the presence of someone in the room, this is when i begin the panic.

In a moment someone is pulling me from behind, picking me up and covering my mouth with their hand. I screamed, but his hand caused only the smallest muffle to be heard, I kicked but he moved me over their shoulder so I did not affect their body, and I punched but they still moved me and threw me onto the bed. One hand was still wrapped around my face, only able to breathe from my nose, it was becoming harder to breathe. My lungs needed more oxygen, I began feeling more and more terrified.

Their other hand moved under my skirt, moving the cheap underwear to the side so their fingers made their entrance. It was forceful, it was painful, the searing pain in my lower body became unbearable. I screamed for help but then the feeling stopped abruptly. In the moments peace, with this person's hand on my face was that this was James. He was showing me that he had all the power and that if I tried to tell anybody on him, he would win due to all his power. He has won the game.

I heard him unzip his trousers and I knew what was now coming, he entered himself into me with force. It hurt, he slammed into me many times. Tears streaming down my face, no noise coming from my body due to his now moist hand covering my lips. He was finally at an end when I heard the deep groan.

He removed his hand from my mouth and without another word he left me in the darkness. My lower body screamed with pain and discomfort, the piercing feel from him lasted for hours. I could not move, I lay on my bed, crying. I was in this state for over 24 hours, I did not sleep, talk, eat or move from the same position. I explained to Lucy that I had a stomach infection and I needed some rest, I needed to be alone. I claimed to have this infection for 3 days, I felt myself become weaker, only a few hours sleep each night as every time I closed my eyes the panic of it happening all over again rushed through me.

After 3 days I washed myself up, got my uniform sorted and ate my first proper meal since the other night. Lucy said I did not have to serve the meals until I felt prepared, I don't think that will be for a very long time. I began helping with the sewing of the napkins once again, I mainly stayed in my room to help prepare for the ball while all the other servants spent many hours cleaning, planning and preparing for the christmas ball in 2 days.

It is now one day to go, my job is to get the white roses from the car at the front of the estate building. It is 6am, I refuse to be in public at the busy midday for everyone to see me. It is quiet, the morning birds calling, the fresh air mixed with the musky scent of rain from the day before. My uniform barely kept me warm, goosebumps covered my arms.

Unloading the roses from the van was a struggle after a while, the arrogant van driver did not bother to help. The large clock that could be seen in the distance stated it was 7:05am, I needed to hurry, everyone would begin the premises in 10 minutes. Luckily, I only had one more crate to carry onto the trolley. However, my arm were weak, I could feel the pain spreading from my now muddy fingers to my chest.

I went to grab the crate with my last effort but someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed bloody murder. "Please get off me, please don't hurt me." I began to whimper but they released me.

"Whoa lils, I just wanted to give you a hug. I haven't seen you for the past few days." A familiar voice spoke. Relief flooded me.

"Remus, I, I-" I had no idea what to say.

"Here, I'll help you." He lifted the last crate to the trolley. "I was just the boys to go play football. Are you sure you are okay? I can stay with you if you want." I looked around and there they were. The other 3 looking at me, as if I were mad. I looked at James, I felt sick. His glare so intense I am sure he pierced my body. I had to go.

"No, I am fine. I have got to go." Without another word said, I left. I walked straight to the back entrance to the hall and left the roses for Lucy. Then I ran back to my room, staying there until I would have to leave to clear up the Royals' meal afterwards.

I stayed in my room for 13 hours, it is now 8:30pm and I had to leave to tidy the dinner room where the Royals had just eaten. I slowly made my way, I had no rush to become physically near any of the Royals any time soon.

I reached the door and quickly entered, I wanted to get this done and over with so I could get back to my room. At first glance, the room was empty. However, the corner behind the door held the marauders having a hushed conversation. "Oh, I, er." I backed out of the room.

"No, don't worry, we were just leaving." I stopped in my tracks, I was uncertain who had said it. I just wanted to be away from them all. I had to turn back around, it would be disrespectful otherwise. When I did all four boys were by the door.

"Hold on guys, I will only be a second." James called to the rest of the marauders. Oh my days, he is going to speak to me. I can't. I'm scared. He walked over but I turned away to wipe over the table. "Lily, what happened earlier? You woke up half of the estate. We had so many complaints. People thought someone was being abused or raped."

Did he really at that? Is he that heartless? "You know what James? You are heartless. You win, okay? You win." The last two words made me sound defeated. The emotions all came back. Anxiety, terror, sadness, weakness. I looked up at James, he looked confused but frustrated. His eyes narrowed, his frustrated look turned to embarrassment. What does he have to be embarrassed about?

"Of course I won, are you stupid little girl? I will always win, don't try and make me look stupid. I will make you feel li-" his venomous as it did once he was angered, I needed to get out of here so I began to leave. His hand wrapped around the top of my arm and I began to freak out.

I began to hyperventilate, I whimpered. I was about to scream, I needed more control. My vision became blurry from the tears, James loosened his grip only slightly until Remus came over.

"James, let go. Can you not see what you are doing to her? Get off before I force you to." Remus' voice boomed off the walls, he pushed James away which startled him.

"Why do you care so much about her Remus? She isn't worth it. How pathetic." James sounded bored once again. His words frightened me, my head began to feel dizzy. I sat down on the floor before I fainted. I felt Remus' hands support me underneath my arms and usher me out. I don't know what was said between Remus and James, I was scared about what was said about me.

Once I was out of the room, I could breathe. My mind went to normal and my vision unblurred. I looked at Remus, he was staring at me. His eyebrows creased, he looked so concerned but what do I say?

"Lily, you need to tell me what is going on. I'm worried. Sirius is even worried, and that is saying something."his voice so soft, almost like listening to my father when he read to me at night.

"I'm just having moments from my past become almost realistic in my dreams, whenever someone touches me I think of when my mother abused me. I'm sorry about James, I can't stand him sometimes, he only cares for himself." I now what I said was a lie but Remus won't believe me to James.

"James has actually been worried about you all day, before you walked in we was all talking about what may have caused you to scream. There has been a few accusations of rape recently and we thought it may have gotten out of hand. James was furious once he thought of the idea, but as long as it wasn't and you are okay that will make us feel better." He moved in for a hug, it was gentle, he was obviously wary in case I freaked out. "I'm sorry about your nightmares, want me to stay the night?"

I nodded in reply. I was grateful I had this boy, he was too perfect. What he said about James couldn't be true. He was being lied to by his best friend, James caused this pain.


	5. Help

**FUN FACT: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE**

Chapter 5

I woke up from a startling dream and I felt the arm wrapped around my waist. My heart rate increased but when I looked over my shoulder it reminded me of last night, staying up for hours with Remus, laughing and joking. We fell asleep cuddled together, it was perfection.

As I was about to leave the bed I heard Remus grumble. "Morning Lils, have a good night sleep? I must say these beds are not the softest, but that may be because I have been in my bed for so long." He was always so polite, even in the mornings when I threaten anyone who is near.

"It was lovely, thank you Remus. However, I must leave; I want to take a walk before I must start my duties." I collected my clothes and hurried to the bathroom next door before Remus saw too much of me. I quickly dressed, wanting to cover myself up in case someone saw; I didn't want anyone to see me in case they hurt me.

Once I finished I went back to my room and found that Remus was completely dressed. "I simply cannot let you take a walk by yourself, I will accompany you." Sometimes you would wonder whether Remus was a character from a historic novel.

We walked across the gardens, having a conversation on anything and everything. The air was cold and moist; my legs began to shiver due to the lack of clothing covering them. Remus noticed and draped his jacket over my shoulders and pulled me close to him with his arm still latched around my back. We were walking round the corner of the entrance to the dining hall when I bumped into three boys. "Ah, sorry." Once I looked up it was the rest of the marauders, each of them in sports gear. James gave me a quick, narrow-eyed glance and then gave all his attention to Remus.

"Oh, Remus. There you are, the servants hadn't seen you this morning. We have football, where have you been?" James sounded genuinely interested; it was nice to hear that tone rather than his usually bored voice.

"I stayed with Lils all night, you know, since she was so fragile and all." Remus replied, rather harshly too. To this, James looked at me. His face showed disgust, I began to feel nauseous.

"I have to go," I moved away from James, "bye Remus, boys." I gave them each a nod of the head and walked towards the door. I heard Remus call my name before I could shut the door behind me. I opened the door and peaked through; Remus had walked up to the door and pulled his jacket from my shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around me, I did it back but I looked at who stood behind us, watching. James stood there, curiosity spread over his face. He nodded and left, I did the same to Remus.

It is now 9pm; I was just finishing clearing the windows in the main hall, all the other workers had left as they are all significantly taller than I so they can reach for the higher windows. Currently, I am on top of a chair that is on top of a table. It wasn't very sturdy, I understood that but this was the only way. Whilst we were all cleaning the windows, the band were playing at the same time. The beautiful songs that will be danced to tomorrow were stuck in my head. I carelessly hummed and swayed as I reached for the top of the window. I heard the large doors open, the dramatic swoosh from the door caused me turn. This was obviously a bad idea, my footing slipped and I fell off the chair onto the table. I then stupidly rolled off the table onto the floor.

I heard the footsteps of two people run across the hall. "Oh Lily, you are so clumsy. What am I to do with you?" It was the Queen, Maude. All I could do was grunt. I was winded. I felt a pain in my right foot, just bruised if I correctly remember when I was little. I heard a sympathetic sigh from Maude. "Peter, will you please help me take Lily to a room near mine, if you assist one arm and I the other, enough weight should be off for her to slightly support herself." I wonder why she was with Peter. But I am grateful for her to not make Peter carry me as I am sure he would drop me. He is strong, don't get me wrong, but he is easily distracted.

The two of them wrapped my arm around their necks, we slowly but surely made our way towards the Queen's rooms near the infirmary. I began to cough, clearing my throat. I didn't' want this treatment. I saw the amount of guards increase, obviously nearing the bedroom.

Once we were near I noticed Maude's door open. "About time you got back mom," he paused once he saw us, he immediately stopped walking, "what the hell happened?" Maude explained my fall. This is when things got awkward. James came and picked me up, an arm supporting my back and the other supporting my bum. "I'll take her, it will be quicker." We were then off but I had to protest.

"James," my voiced barely a whisper, "I'm fine, let go." He didn't stop.

"No, you need medical attention but I know for a fact that the nurses are not here right now." He carried me into a room, dark and slightly messy. I feared it might be his.

'Er, James? I do not think this is the room your mother had in mind?" He chuckled softly, his fingers stroking my back ever so slightly. He gently placed me on the bed and sat next to me.

"No, the room she meant has hard beds; you need something more softly as it will help you to recover." He smiled a little; it was a lame attempt on apologising for what he said yesterday.

"Believe me, I have had more pain than this inflicted on me." I didn't realise what I had said, it was him. I needed to leave. "I better go; I do not need to be here." I got up to leave; I pushed myself off the bed and walked a step. My foot gave way but James was there in an instant. He lifted me once again and put me on the bed.

"No, you cannot move. Here," he moved away and pulled a shirt from his drawers. "You can wear this; I'm going to wait in the bathroom." He handed me the shirt and gave me a wary smile. After he left to the bathroom, I began to take off my shirt. It was easy; however I began to feel the pain at the top of my arms when I went to lift the shirt over my head. I couldn't do it, nor could I take my skirt, shoes or socks off. I needed help.

"James?" He walked in, confused. He saw my top unbuttoned and quickly looked away. "I, I need your help." I felt my face blush and I saw a smug smile spread over his face. "Please, I- just don't hurt me, please." His eyebrows furrowed, he looked confused.  
"I would never." He walked up to me and crouched in front of the bed, where I sat. He went to take off my right sock, but he paused. His eyes locked with mine. "Are you sure? I can get a nurse if I must." His hand was resting on my knee, his hands slightly warm and shaky. I smiled at thought of his uncertainty. Maybe it wasn't him, but who could it be? This must be an act but I need his help.

"I just want to go to sleep, I would appreciate it if you could help instead of the struggle of finding other people." I looked down at his lips, they were slightly parted. He didn't say a word, he hadn't even moved. When I looked back to his eyes, he was watching me.

"Okay, but if you want me to stop, just say." He began to pull my socks off, throwing them to the floor once he was finished. He took my shirt off, carefully lifting my arms slightly so he could gently slide it off. He looked at me, not for too long so it was creepy, just a quick glance. It was pleasant, a nice feeling that he wants to look at me. "Okay, you need to stand, I'll support you but it is so it is easier to take of your skirt." I nodded. His arm around my waist, his warm fingers against my bare skin. I stood, careful to not stand on my bad foot. He slowly unzipped the back of my skirt, it soon fell to the floor. I was bare, wearing nothing infront of Prince James.

"Thankyou." I mumbled shyly. I turned to the bed and walked a step. Foolishly it was once again on the bruised foot. I stumbled put James had his arm around me and pulled me against his chest in a fraction of a second.

"Now now, don't want you getting more bruised on that little, pretty body of yours." He smirked. I was still against his chest, my hands now on his shoulders.

"Funny, but I bet you haven't cared about that before." I looked away from him, I shouldn't be like this as he helped me.

"I don't know why you think of me like that, but be grateful." He looked down at me, his hand stroking my bare back. His other stroked the hair from the temples of my face that had covered my face once I stumbled back. His gentle touch caused me to shiver. "Oh, sorry. You must be freezing." He smiled at how naked I was. He bent over and picked up the large shirt off the bed.

"How in the name of God are we to get this on?" I looked at him who now had the head of the shirt ready to place over mine.

"Lil, stop stressing." Lil, it was soft from his mouth. Not like 'Lils' what Remus called me, it was nicer. I laughed and allowed him to place it over my head. He then pulled my right arm through the hole however, my left arm caused pain. I winced from the movement. "I'm so sorry, it will be all finished in a second, I promise."

"Thank you so much for tonight, I don't know how long Peter was going to keep supporting me earlier. I was afraid he may hurt me more than the fall." I joked once he had finished, his arm was now back around me.

"I would never let him hurt you." His arm became tighter around me. I looked up at him, afraid he was going to be smirking and joking. Instead I found him looking at my lips, I smiled.

"James, kiss me."

**_Authors note:  
Hi guys, sorry for another short, crappy chapter. I HAVE SO MUCH SCHOOLWORK. I am going to be posting shorter chapters so it will be more regular. I will try my best to get one up tomorrow or sunday:) I appreciate all your reviews, would love to hear your thoughts. Hope you liked it, sorry for the cliffhanger, what's going to happen;)?XXXXXXXXX_**


	6. The aftermath of a kiss

**THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**Chapter 6**

I do not know why I said it, but I did. The gentle way in which he cared for me made my heart flutter. I have never felt like this, as much as I hated Potter he had a way around me. He scared me, he was so intimidating, but he opened a hole in my heart that released butterflies to my stomach. My mind was telling me to stop, he was going to hurt me. How was this moment any different from the other night.

"Er, excuse you?" Oh great, his reply implied that he would never kiss me. Of course he wouldn't, what was I thinking? At least now I have a good chance of getting away with it.

"Nothing, nothing at all." My voice was quiet and I muttered the words too quickly. His arms released me, leaving me to balance myself. My foot didn't hurt anymore, maybe it was all my thoughts distracting me. I decided to turn away, I feel capable of walking now. Instead I felt James pull me back. His hand now cupped my face and the other on my back pulling me closer to him. What came next was an explosion in my brain. His mouth now against mine, it was gentle. At first I was frigid, even though it was I who asked him, I didn't expect it. After a second I granted him access to my mouth, I craved his touch. I moved my hands to his hair, soft under my fingers. His hand moved from my face to my leg, as the kiss deepened he slowly moved up my thigh, pulling his shirt with it. His hand ran across my hip and underwear, it sent sensations through my body that I have never experienced. I pulled away, I needed air. Looking up at his face I noticed him smiling, his eyes looking into mine, adoration glistened. It was cute, but I feared it was his tactics of getting in my pants.

"Well, that wasn't nothing." He laughed, his hands were now placed on the top of my bum, my underwear still showing. I went to pull it down. "If you do that, I won't be able to see that perky little arse now will I?" I held my hands behind my back, along with the handful of my shirt he had before.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered, when I looked at the floor. In a sudden motion James released me.

"Why do you always say that!?" He sounded frustrated. He moved back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you really that stupid? You don't know what you did?" I walked up to him, my voice was loud. When he turned round with an angry but confused expression.

"No, I do not know. So help me God and tell me." He was shouting, in my face. The boy I just kissed and was so sweet, is now an ass. He angered me, he always managed to. In a few seconds everything could change. I feared his sexy angry side. It made my insides flutter but my blood boil for his ignorance.

"You. Are. A. Dick." I walked away, I was limping but I didn't care. He didn't try to stop me this time. I do not blame him.

I walked out of his room, this part of the estate was unknown to me. I had never the wealth to be able to go near this place. I had only been to Maude's office once however, that is still a ten minute walk away. As I limped for a while, hoping I was going in the direction of the kitchens, I made a presumption that all the large doors with gold detailing were those to the bedrooms, and the slightly smaller doors with silver detailing led to other corridors or cloak cupboards. I opened the nearest silver door, hoping it would take me to a hall I may recognise but instead it took me to a dimly lit room with sport equipment placed over the walls. A boy was sat on the bed, reading 'The Greatest Goals In Football History'. He looked up at me when I opened the door, now embarrassed I felt the need to say something rather than be stuck in this awkward situation.

"Oh, I, Er- I'm sorry. I thought that this led to a hall." I stumbled, the boy didn't look away. I took the hint that I was to just leave so I slowly backed out of the door and shut it. I immediately walked on, unable to go at a fast pace due to my foot, I heard footsteps behind me and I hoped that it would be a guard, instead Sirius Black stood behind me.

"I'm sorry about just, how rude of me. May I ask what you are doing out, Lily is it?" His voice sounded so manner of fact, as if we were at a business meeting and was trying to win me over. From what I have heard within the workers he is the most mischievous from the marauders.

"I fell and went to the nurses however they were not in. James took me to his room but I wished to leave. I was just trying to find my way back to the kitchens." I explained, I hoped that now he would help me and I could finally get to sleep.

"Oh, Lily it is past midnight, everywhere is locked. It is unlike James to not tell you or at least personally escort you. I would take you back but I am not permitted to unlock the doors anymore, I abused my privileges, if you may say." He whispered his last few words, afraid that someone may hear him. I nodded with understanding, however I now had nowhere to go. "I will take you back to James' if you wish, I am sure he will take you back." He further went on.

"Yes, please." I timidly said, nerves were running through my brain, it will be so awkward now with James. Sirius turned on his feet and walked in the opposite direction. He walked twice the speed of me, and while I limped behind him, I really could not keep up. "Sirius, you need to slow down, I cannot walk that fast. I don't even think I can run that fast." To this he turned around, walked towards me and laughed slightly. He then picked me up, his arm on my back and then the other behind my knees, it reminded me of James.

"So, you and James. What is going on?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to talk about it, especially since they are both best friends.

"You are kidding me right? James gets all crabby when you are near all of us but obviously he likes you. I mean, you are wearing his top and nothing else after all. Your arms are bruised, you winced when I picked you up, you couldn't have put that on by yourself." I was shocked at what he was saying. I didn't even notice my arms, once I did I began to feel the dull ache again.

"Wow, you notice a lot." I laughed a little, Sirius Black was never made out to be like this.

"I'm just observant." His voice was dull, we walked around a corner and he stopped. "You have to be observant these days, you never know when you are going to be hurt." He looked down on me, a concerned expression. He was trying to read me, so I set my face straight and looked away.

"You know the only person you should be afraid of is James." He now gave me a puzzled look. He began walking again, not saying a word. We made it to a new corridor when he began to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" As he said it James walked around the corner. Sirius put me down and put a hand on my back. In other circumstances I don't think he would, but now, it was like he was protecting me from James.

"Lily, I have been searching for you. You shouldn't go around the estate at this time by yourself, it's dangerous." He was looking at me while he said it but when he turned to Sirius he looked slightly shocked. He noticed his arm holding my back, causing him to look at the both of us, attempting to see what had happened in the last half an hour.

I did not want to say anything to James as our last encounter now worried me whether he would hurt me. Instead of the awkward silence Sirius spoke. "James, I found her looking for the way to her room. I thought I would get you to accompany both of us to her room. Since she was your guest." James smiled at this, I never knew the reason. Maybe because that is what you do when you have a best friend that is alike to a brother. You just smile when they speak, when you hear their voice.

"I'll be happy to brother." James moved forward then and ruffled Sirius' hair. Sirius let go of my back and pushed James away. They were laughing and having a good time in the matter of seconds. They both turned and walked away, leaving me behind. I looked at them walk away, what the hell are they doing? I stood still waiting for them to realise.

They got to the end of the corridor when they both went silent. They looked at each other and looked back at me, the exact same time. Stifling a laugh, I shouted back to them. "Er, my foot!" They started to laugh and ran back for me. James made it first, Sirius only a split second slower. They both supported me under my arms. It was uncomfortable all the way back to the kitchens. I noticed the amount of guards that patrolled on the night, it made me wary about why there were so many. James and Sirius took no notice, they both spoke to each other about football, ignoring the fact they had me in between them.

After a long, boring conversation about how to score a goal, I finally recognised the kitchen door. They both released me at the entrance, releasing me slowly. Sirius kissed me cheek goodbye, but James stood there. His face hard as a brick. "I'll take you to your room. Sirius, wait here. I just want to check she will be okay." Sirius nodded, forgetting what I said to him. James picked me up and let the door shut behind us.

"You know, I don't need you to do this. I can make it to my room." I stated, I didn't want to look at James so I looked at the walls, trying so hard not to see what his expression was.

"I'm just making sure you are okay. I feel bad for what I said to you, I never meant to hurt you." To this I was shocked, he always changed so nice but soon enough he would begin to shout once again. James opened the door to my room and placed me on the bed.

"Thankyou. I shouldn't have walked out it's just-"

"No," he interjected, "I'm sure you will explain to me how I hurt you, I have no doubt in my mind that it is bard for you to say. So, goodnight Lil." He turned away, I didn't know what to say so I stood up.

"No, wait. James." I pulled on his arm so he turned around. I looked into his eyes, they were soft, gentle. A harsh blue that made me blush. My hands involuntarily were now in his hair. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. It wasn't like earlier, this was gentle, caring. He wrapped his hands behind me. After a few seconds we both pulled away, he was looking at my lips as I slightly bit them. "Goodnight James." He smiled and kissed me cheek, causing me to blush.

Once he left I got into bed, I couldn't help but think about how much I hated him but then I felt the need to kiss him all the time. As I entered sleep, I felt his lips against mine.

_AUTHORS NOTE: I tried to update this week but I couldn't as I have way too much school work, I might get a short chapter up tomorrow. I hope you like it, appreciate all reviews xoxooxo_


	7. Princess

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS BUT I WISH I DID  
****_just an apology for not updating for a month, I have so much schoolwork xxxxx_**

Chapter 7  
I opened my eyes to the musky scent of my bedroom. The sounds of movement outside my door awoke me. The voices outside my room were the staff; it is the day of the ball. This happened every year on the day of the Christmas ball and New Year's fait, the time is most likely 6am.

I got out of bed; the warm, damp air surrounded me. The steam from the kitchens enters my room daily, but the preparations for parties are always the worst. So much work is put in, some of the workers prepare weeks before, the night before consists of everyone becoming stressed making the last pieces of food. I do not think I would be good under that pressure; it is indescribable on how bad I am at cooking any meal. As I reached my wardrobe I prepared to get my clothes ready for the day of work ahead of me. The day of each event everyone who had been invited to the ball, which is the majority of those in the estate, would be preparing themselves as soon as they awoke. This means that I am able to wear a pair of linen stretch trousers and a plain white t-shirt, with a collar and the Gryffindor emblem displayed on the back.

I left the kitchens in my gown, going to the showers. The worker showers were across the hall from me. It was so unhygienic that the bathrooms were so close to the kitchens, our conditions are appalling. The shower was hot, helping me to get rid of last night's memories. How was I so foolish? To, again, kiss that horrible boy. When I am alone my head is straight, I remember the horrible things he does to people. But when I am around him, my head is a blur.

After washing my hair with the free shampoo given to us, I used a small amount of the conditioner the queen had bought me for Christmas. Today was the first day I used it, I understand that this may seem pathetic however; I would need to ration it for it to last. Today felt like a good day to use it as so much is about to happen. I felt the need to attempt to hide my identity at the party, so I thought the conditioner would help tame my hair and possibly make it straighter.

With my hair feeling softer and less tangled and my body smelling slightly fresher I exited the shower and made my way to my room again after covering myself up. Once at my room I quickly put my clothes on, unable to think about the chances of someone coming into my room. My hair was now beginning to dry, the subtle waves becoming visible. I quickly began to brush my hair; I did not want the other teenagers at the party to see my recognisable hair.

From the more rushed voices and an orange glow reaching under the door my guess was that the time is 7. My breakfast would be done at half past and then my work began at 8. I had 30 minutes to spare, when I am alone I over think, which is the worst thing about being here alone. I have too much time to think about stupid, small things. Things that should not matter.

I lay on my bed, face first, making sure my hair is not being lay on. I shut my eyes and wander about how only a few days can change everything. I think about James, his eyes and smile, but then the kind of happy memory abruptly changes to a dark one. The night of being raped, the feeling comes back to me, the discomforting sharp feeling in between my legs. How he acted like nothing happened afterwards. I squeezed my eyes shut. How did I even consider liking that boy?

I sat up in frustration and made my way to the kitchens. In the mirror I now noticed that my hair was dry, luckily the majority had stayed straight apart from the short baby pieces around my ears. Down the corridor I noticed that breakfast nearly finished, the pile of plates were ready to be washed at the sinks that descended across the wall on the left. The middle worktops were full of cakes, gateau and trifles. My stomach grumbled, I couldn't remember the last time I ate. From all the things that have occurred, food was the last thing on my mind.

I ate my breakfast, uninterrupted by any of the busy workers. Their heads down, looking at the decorations and food. Once I had finished eating the two pieces of toast, I made my way to the large hall that I was last night. The amount of decorations had increased; the curtains now had large, silver ribbons draped on them. The floor had been cleaned and a sparkly surface was now covering half the hall, I presumed for the dance floor. I looked at all the workers setting up the tables, it is hard to understand how the preparing took so many hours but the size of the hall was indescribable. I walked over to Lucy, the event manager of tonight.

"Lily! You don't look like yourself with your hair like that; you haven't had it like that for ages! But oh my, I heard about the fall last night. I am terribly sorry for making you clean the windows; some of the older workers should have done it." She put her hands on my shoulders, dropping her clipboard onto the table. I laughed at how she was such a young girl at heart.

"I am fine; I just want to get work done so I can rest in the estate while people are not here. The corridors are so much nicer to walk through when they are empty." She didn't reply for a while, instead her eyebrows creased. Therefore, I carried on talking to avoid her awkward silence. "So, what do you want me to do? Bring food in? The drinks? Clean the floor? Prepare the covers for the chairs? Help buffer the throne? Help bring in the materials for the stage?"

"No." Lucy said, turning around to pick up her clipboard.

"No? What kind of answer is that?" I laughed and followed her as she walked away from me towards the double doors that opened to the large decking which the guests would arrive at.

"I mean, you are 17 soon, I do not like that you do not get to have so much fun. It is horrible to hear you offer to do all of these jobs. I want you to have a nice time at the ball tonight, you can be a guest." I stopped and began to protest. "No, Lily. It is a masquerade ball, nobody shall recognise you. I want you to go find Maude and tell her I sent you. She offered to have you as a guest a few months ago."

To this I left for the Queen's room. I did not know what to expect. She owned the most elegant of gowns and she had a pair of stylists that were impeccable. I made my way down to the silent corridors, it was nice like this. I could walk freely without feeling miniscule by those that lived at the estate.

As I reached her door, I knocked ever so slightly. Even though it must be 9 o'clock now, she may be asleep. However, I did not expect to see that the queen was dressed in a silk robe with her hair up out of her face. She smiled once she saw me.

"Ah, I was expecting to see you. I knew Lucy would come around. Come in Lily."

I entered, unsure of what to do, so I stood in the middle of her large room. Around there were 5 women, 3 sat around the two 'chaise longues'. It was wary of how it seemed she knew that I was going to turn up. I guessed that the other women were her stylists. "What shall I do? I do not want you to waste your time. This is too much to ask."

"Do not be silly Lily. You have worked in the kitchens for a long time now; you deserve to have a little bit of fun. So, before you begin to protest, this is what is going to happen. You will lie down, we will have our skin pampered and softened, then we shall get our teeth and nails cleaned, we will then fit your dress and shoes, and then finally do hair. So sit down and have a nice few hours rest. I presume this will take the 12 hours before I have to make an appearance." I simply nodded, unable to speak at how grateful I was. I then sat, closing my eyes.

As the day progressed, the woman made me take my uniform off and put on a small silk robe. After many hours of skin pampering, teeth and nails being cleaned, I felt fresh. My skin looked poreless, my nails shone naturally. My teeth looked white. My whole body glistened. It was then time to get my clothes fitted. The gown that had been chosen for me was a dark, sparkly blue. The front went to the top of my neck while there was no back, a long 'U' shape down my back to the top of my bum. The arms were long and the bottom of the dress reached the floor. It had to be altered around my waist as it was too large. The shoes that were chosen were silver heels.

After I put on my robes again it was now 2 hours until the queen would make an appearance. My makeup and hair was worked on for over an hour, my eyelids a dark colour and my hair dead straight and had a shine to it. The mask that I was to wear was a small one that stuck to my face. It was blue with a silver detail around the eyes.

As the time got to 9, I got behind the screen and put on my whole outfit with the help of the stylists. I had not seen how I looked complete yet, the queen wanted to see me first. As I walked from behind the screen, the queen did also. She looked beautiful. She wore a bright green dress with a diamond detail around the neck. Her hair was twisted up with a few loose strands. Her mask was green, bringing out her hazel eyes.

"Wow, miss you look stunning." She smiled at this; I believed that she always knew this.

"Lily, you look incredible yourself. I wish I could see you out of your uniform more. But before you see yourself, let me give you one thing." She walked over to a large vanity table, and picked up a silver necklace. It must have been encrusted with thousands of diamonds.

"Ma'am I cannot take that, I am simply a young worker. I do not understand why you put so much effort in for me, I am grateful, but please do not trust me with such a priceless thing." She did not stop; she carried on walking towards me. As she placed the necklace around my neck she spoke.

"Lily, I feel like a mother to you. I would have taken you in to be the daughter I never had if Lucy had not taken such a shining to you. It was both me and Lucy who found you. I feel that I should at least make you feel like a princess some days." I never knew that she also found me. Once she clipped the back of my necklace I turned and hugged her careful not to affect our dresses and makeup.

"Thank you."

"Well, we must get going. We both have a special appearance to make."

As we made our way to the hall, I could hear the music. I began to feel nervous. My heart was beating rapidly. With the queen linked to my arm, she looked down at me.

"Do not be nervous. I will enter first; I want you to be our grand entrance tonight." I nodded, this made me more nervous. I do not think that I would be able to walk down the stairs into the hall. We got to the doors; I heard the queen being introduced. After a second I took a deep breath.

"Okay Lily, you can do this." With the self assurance, I opened the doors. The music had stopped and every head turned up to the doors. Hurried whispers wrapped around the hall. I looked down at the queen who smiled so brightly. I smiled at all the people, and delicately wrapped my hand around the railing. I reached the bottom and saw the people's faces around me. From young to old they all looked at me like a princess, I liked this feeling. I bowed once I reached the queen.

The music began again when I felt a hand wrap around my back. I turned to see a boy.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

* * *

_I hope you liked this guys. IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH. _

_I appreciate reviews guys, I want to do a James POV next? What do you think? _

_I will update this weekend, to make up for my crappy updating, THANKS GUYS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	8. Mystery girl

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot is mine xoxoxo**_

Chapter 8  
James POV  
The clock stated that it was nearly 9pm. My mother was about to make an appearance at the ball, it was a pointless masquerade ball. How was I supposed to judge how good looking the girls were without seeing their face? I stood at the end of the dance floor, opposite the stairs which my mother shall descend from. Sirius, Remus and Peter all stood around me.  
"How long will it be before we can have a drink? I want to find a girl and I am pretty sure that I will get an ugly one with all these masks, so I will definitely need a drink." Asked Sirius, he looked around before pointing the plant in the corner of the room, which he had hidden a bottle of vodka. Remus rolled his eyes while Peter high-fived him.  
"Well, I have to dance with someone to please my mom before I can begin drinking. So wait." I explained. My mom should be here any time soon, the clock stated 9. As I thought this, her name was announced. The doors opened and my mom made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a green dress, she looked lovely. At the bottom she went into my father's arms.  
"Okay, James go and-" Sirius began, but he cut short as the music stopped when the doors at the top of the stairs opened again. Out came a girl, wearing a dark blue dress. She had long, straight hair and wore a blue and silver mask. She looked hot. Her smile lit up, her skin glistened under the sparkling, dim lighting. The whole room was quiet, every head was turned to the mystery girl. At the bottom of the stairs she smiled at my mother. "Who is the hot girl?" Sirius ended his sentence. I looked around and saw every boy looking at the girl. I noticed everyone's eyes widen a little, when I turned around the girl had turned. Her whole back was showing, to the top of her bottom. Just by looking at her back I knew she was hot. I did not want anyone else getting her hands on her. I made my way over to her and as I did I heard Sirius whisper "Dick" before I got too far.  
I smirked to myself as I got nearer to the girl. I put my hand around her waist and asked "May I have this dance?" Just as I did, she turned. Her skin was flawless; her eyes shone a beautiful green. He mouth opened slightly, her eyes scanning my face. I smirked slightly again.  
With an angelic voice she replied "I would love to". I took her hand and walked to the middle of the dance floor. People stood around the floor as my mother also walked on with my father. "Are we allowed to dance on here? I thought the only the queen was allowed?" I looked down at her, her hand in mine with her other around my neck. My hand stroked her back. She obviously did not know that it was me.  
"Well, since you are a large guest tonight, with the entrance that you made, I am sure you are able to dance. I am also related to the queen." I answered; I did not want her to know it was me. "How do you know the queen?" We were dancing around the floor to the Waltz. She surprising knew how to dance well.  
"Oh, I er- I am a friend of the queens." She was looking over the side at the audience gathered around us. I looked straight on, my mouth near her ear so it made it easier to talk.  
"Oh, how long are you staying for?" I hoped she would be staying; she was too beautiful to leave.  
"I am here for a while actually." She whispered, she gripped onto my hand tighter as we spun once more. I smiled at the gesture and the fact she was staying.  
"Don't worry, the song will be over soon and we can sit down." I told her, I couldn't wait to sit down with her. To get her mask off and see her.  
"We can?" She looked up and smirked. It was beautiful, entrancing. Her confidence was sexy but graceful at the same time.  
"Only if you want." I did not look down at her completely, I carried on looking at the audience around us. She didn't reply but I heard her let out a breath that sounded like a laugh. The song then came to an end and everybody applauded before dispersing. I stepped away from the girl and walked to my mom before kissing her on the cheek. I then shook hands with my father and turned around to get the girl. However, what I found was Sirius and many other boys around her. When I walked over Sirius simply smiled while the girl said that she came from Cambridge. I stood next to her and put my hand on her bare back, it felt soft and under my touch I felt her shiver slightly. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "Let's move to the back of the ball room, I am sure that you do not want to be crowded." She nodded. "Sorry boys, I must take the mystery girl away now." They looked at me to protest but must have realised who I was once they saw me.  
"Thank you, I do not like to be secluded by so many people, I am not used to it." The words used sounded sad but the way she said it made her seem stronger. We got to a table at the back and sat down, she willingly took my hand that I held out for her. I stroked the top of it with my thumb while we talked about our interests and dislikes. She explained how she likes to help her slaves, it reminded me of Lily who I had not seen this evening. This thought quickly left as I heard the girl laugh, it was angelic, somehow like I had heard it before.  
Without realising the time was now 11. Sirius walked up to us, his eyes misty from the alcohol he had been drinking. The girl had left to go to the bathroom, so Sirius sat in her seat. "Wow, Prongs, you got the mystery girl. You know that every boy has had their eyes on her all night. That dress is a killer." I pushed him slightly, I did not like him thinking like that. He poured some of the vodka into my cup and some into the girl's.  
"Whoa, what are you doing?" I went to stop him but he simply retaliated.  
"She seems elegant James, I think she will lighten up a little." He laughed slightly.  
"Not with the amount you have just put in her drink. That much could kill her." My voice was hard, but I could never be angry with Sirius.  
"Well, mate, you may need it." He nodded his head in the direction behind me, there was Lily talking to a boy that I didn't recognise. That was until I noticed to be some boy the same age as I called Robert Shackleston. I stood up immediately and grabbed both mine and her drink. Once I reached where they were I carefully placed her drink into her hand and moved in front of her. I pushed Robert back only a small amount with my free hand.  
"Walk away Rob, be a good boy." I smirked at how his mouth straightened into a line. I liked having this much power over people. It made me feel alive. Once Robert had left I turned to find the girl rapidly drinking her glass. "Erm, I forgot to mention-"  
"Let's go dance." She interrupted me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the rest of the large group of teenagers dancing. They were all presumably drunk. The girls hips moved side to side as she wrapped her hands around my neck. I moved my hands down her bare skin on her back and finally rested my hands on her bottom. She looked up at me and smiled, moving her hands into my hair and pulling my head to her neck. I gently bit it, sucking ever so slightly. I heard her gasp, rolling her head back.  
She moved backwards, pulling me to a dark crevice by the windows. I pushed her against the wall, my hips holding her in place. "Someone is a naughty girl when they have a drink?" I laughed, she looked at me. Those large eyes, innocence shone right through. That was until she smirked and her eyes became more harsh.  
"Want to know what else is naughty?" I cocked my head to the side, not knowing what she was on about. "This." She answered, and moved her lips onto mine. The kiss was forceful, desperate. I lightly licked her lip for entrance and she quickly allowed it. I pushed her up against the wall harder. My hands held hers up against the wall, I had control now. I moved my hands to her bum and my mouth to her neck. I squeezed her bum, hearing an angelic gasp leave her lips. It was all fun and games until Sirius walked over.  
"James, your mother would like you. I am sure she would not want to see you all over mystery girl." He said. I released the girl and she looked at me.  
"James?" Her voice insinuated that she knew me. Her hand moved to her lips. What had I done? The clock then struck midnight. "Oh my God, I have to be somewhere else. I am sorry but this shouldn't have happened. I need to leave." She frantically said. She began to run as fast as she could in her shoes.  
I looked at Sirius. "Aren't you going to run after her bro?" That is what I did. I ran as fast as I could to where she was on the stairs. I went to grab her hand but she pulled back. Her one shoe had fallen, I picked it up but when I looked up again, the girl was gone. The mystery girl had disappeared.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry that it was rushed but I wanted to catch up for the past month. I hoped you like it- feel free to review:) The next chapter will be back to Lily's POV. THANKYOU FOR READING XXXX


End file.
